


balada martabak manis

by orphan_account



Series: row row row your boat [15]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because it's me, Gen, Headcanons Implied, Indonesia AU, Ojek Online AU, di malaysia ada martabak ga sih, lagi-lagi hhhh maafin gue ya gengs, ojek online is my saviour to my midnight snacks cravings maka aku harus buat dedikasi, poor Gempa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10523928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Isi perutnya bergejolak semakin liar. Terbayang martabak coklat kacang hangat mengepul di meja kamarnya. Tidak, tidak. Gempa tidak boleh cengeng. Gempa tidak boleh pesimis. Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: order  
> ojek online adalah sebuah berkah yang turun dari surga untuk remaja laper nan mager di abad modern seperti saya. juga karena saya mau gemtau. tapi platonic.  
> warning: alay, hampir lucu, isinya headcanons semua, penulisan kacau karena masih bangkit dari wb

Cerita dimulai dari rasa lapar yang menggedor-gedor kesadaran Gempa, minta diisi makanan di tengah malam. Dengan cuek, Gempa menutup matanya lagi, kembali tidur supaya laparnya hilang. Namun perutnya pantang menyerah. Gempa mengaku kalah.

Gempa menyalakan lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur dan berjalan ke dapur ibu kos. Di memeriksa lemari makanan hingga ke sudut-sudutnya. Hanya tersaji lapisan debu dan sarang laba-laba yang membuat dia bersin-bersin. Tidak ada makanan ringan, apalagi sebungkus mi rebus. Stok cokelat cadangan dari Atok sudah habis. Di kulkas cuma tersisa sebungkus tempe dan daun bawang. Gempa bisa sih memasak tempe mendoan, tapi lidahnya sudah dihasut perut untuk minta yang manis-manis. Lagipula, ibu kos tidak rela minyak goreng dan tempenya yang berharga dipakai untuk cemilan tengah malam. Dia teringat sabda ibu kos: “Kecuali kalau kau bayar sewaan lebih awal dan lebih ekstra.”

Sayangnya, Gempa tidak memenuhi dua persyaratan itu.

 _Sudah nasib anak rantau_ , batin Gempa.

Tapi Gempa tak hilang akal. Terngesot-ngesot, dia hampiri kamar Gopal—sahabat seperjuangannya yang punya segudang stok ransum kuli. Hati kecilnya berharap Gopal belum jatuh tertidur. Gempa mengetuk pintu kamar Gopal tiga kali. “Pal.. Gopal.. Ini Gempa..,”

Hening. Gempa heran. Biasanya kalau berdiri dekat sedikit pintu kamar, selalu terdengar bunyi-bunyi riuh Gopal bermain _game online_. Dia ketuk lagi pintu kamar Gopal. Jawabannya masih sama.

Resah, Gempa menyalakan ponselnya. Jam digital menunjukkan pukul jam setengah dua belas malam, hari Sabtu. Gempa menepuk dahinya. Pantas saja kamar Gopal sepi! Pada akhir minggu, Gopal pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan kembali ke indekos pada Minggu sore.

Isi perutnya bergejolak semakin liar. Terbayang martabak coklat kacang hangat mengepul di meja kamarnya. Tidak, tidak. Gempa tidak boleh cengeng. Gempa tidak boleh pesimis. Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma.

Gempa berjalan memutar ke kamarnya.

Ini masalahnya, maka dia sendirilah yang harus menyelesaikannya. Gempa mengambil kunci motornya yang tergantung, memasukkan dompet coklatnya ke kantong jaketnya, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Gempa tidak lupa mengantongi kunci kamar dan kunci duplikat pintu gerbang. Dia sendiri yang akan pergi menjemput martabak manis Mang Saleh, walaupun jaraknya lebih jauh daripada jarak indekos-gedung kampusnya.

Tiba di garasi, Gempa segera menyalakan motornya. Tapi kendaraan beroda dua itu tidak kunjung bergerak. Gempa bingung. Lima tahun motor itu menemani hidupnya, baru kali ini dia tidak menuruti majikannya. Gempa memijat keningnya frustasi, matanya memandang speedometer motornya.

Goblok.

Segoblok-gobloknya seorang mahasiswa semester 2 di Fakultas Teknik Sipil, ber-IPK 3.90, Gempa Hafizh Razak, adalah menyumpahi motornya yang tidak terisi bensin sama sekali.

Sekarang pukul dua belas kurang empat menit. Gempa lapar, kecewa, dan lelah.

Di antara keheningan, ponselnya di kantong celana bergetar. Gempa menarik ponselnya keluar. Ada pemberitahuan surel baru.

Gempa membuka aplikasi surelnya, siapa tahu ada kabar baru dari dosen mata kuliahnya. Kabar mendadak dari atasan di atas jam sebelas malam sudah biasa baginya.

Rupanya bukan.

 _Laper di tengah malam tapi bokek dan mager keluar? Pas banget karena sekarang Anda bisa menikmati promo GET-FOOD dengan ongkir gratis!_ _Promo_ _gratis_ _ini berlaku dari tanggal 20-31 Maret hanya melalui aplikasi G_ _ET_ _-FOOD._ _Pesan sekarang dan nikmati PROMO_ _GRATIS_ _ini!_

 _Laper tapi mager? G_ _ET_ _-FOODin aja!_

Gempa hampir lupa dia pernah menginstal aplikasi ojek online kalau _e-mail_ itu tidak menghampirinya. Rasa-rasanya dia ingin sujud sembah, bersyukur kepada Yang Maha Kuasa atas turunnya berkah tak terkira ini. Dia tidak perlu menghabiskan uang banyak-banyak berkat kemajuan teknologi di abad modern.

Buru-buru jemari Gempa mengetik lokasi tempat dia tinggal, lokasi gerobak Mang Saleh, kemudian jumlah dan spesifikasi martabak manis yang dia inginkan. Setelah dia mendapat total harga yang harus dia bayar, Gempa memesan dengan mantap.

Setelah menunggu sebentar, akhirnya ada _driver_ yang bersedia mengambil pesanan Gempa.

Namanya Taufan.

Plat motor (disamarkan).

Nomor telepon yang bisa dihubungi (disamarkan).

Wajah di fotonya tidak terlihat terlau jelas, tapi sepertinya beliau seumuran dengan Gempa.

Sambil menarik kunci motor, Gempa memuji dedikasi yang dilakukan Pak Taufan ini adalah bentuk totalitas tanpa batas. Patut dicontoh. Patut diberi bintang lima. Gempa juga ingin memberinya tip nanti, tapi karena dompetnya juga sama kurusnya dengan dirinya.. yah begitulah. Nanti Gempa bisa memberikan si abang beberapa potong martabak.

Kemudian telinganya mendengar bunyi mesin motor di luar pagar. Gempa heran. Demi apa. Cepet amat. Padahal di peta, motor kecil itu masih seperempat jalan. Gempa mulai berpikir kalau dia sedang pakai jasa pengendara buroq, bukan pengendara motor.

Gembok yang terkunci di pagar dibuka oleh Gempa. Memang benar, ada seseorang dengan helm dan jaket sama-sama hijau menyala menaiki motor. Di stang kanan motornya, tergantung kantong kresek besar dengan logo khas Mang Saleh.

“Mas yang namanya Gempa?” Tanpa melepas helmnya, _driver_ GET-FOOD di depannya bertanya.

“Iyap,” balas Gempa.

“Loh, balesnya ‘kenapa’ dong, Mas. Ulang, ya, ulang. Mas yang namanya Gempa?”

Gempa bingung. Abang _driver_ ini mau ngapain. Tapi ya sudahlah, asalkan dia dapat martabaknya segera. “Um, kenapa, Pak?”

“Aduh saya masih muda, atuh. Panggil ‘Bang’ aja!” ujar si pemuda berhelm dengan santai.

“Oh, um, kenapa, Bang?” Mau tak mau, Gempa mengulang lagi.

“Soalnya, gara-gara liat Mas, hati saya bergetar.”

APA.

Gempa. 20 tahun. Gelap-gelap digombalin _driver_ GET-FOOD.

Demi hasil panen Thanos, Gempa lapar, ~~kecewa,~~ lelah, dan _salah tingkah_.

Gempa sedikit lega karena pencahayaan lampu kos remang-remang karena dia tidak perlu si _driver_ melihat pipi dan telinganya memerah. Karena sebaris gombalan receh.

Gempa batal memberi _driver_ garing ini beberapa potong martabaknya.

Suasana menjadi hening—canggung parah—hingga akhirnya Gempa berdeham. “Jadi, pesanan saya..?”

“Martabak coklat toblerone kacang keju oreo, dua bungkus, Mas Gempa?” ucap Pak—Bang—uh, Taufan secepat kilat. Dari nada bicaranya, sepertinya Taufan terlihat biasa saja setelah aksi menggombalnya tadi.

“E-eh, iya, Pak.” Gempa membalas, mendekati pemuda di atas motor. “Cepat banget,” Gempa bergumam.

Tidak mengharapkan balasan, tapi sepertinya Taufan dengan ikhlas membalas, “Iyalah, Mas. Nama saya kan Taufan.”

Gempa meresponnya dengan tertawa pelan. Kemudian dia memberikan beberapa lembar uang yang seharusnya dia bayar kepada Taufan. Taufan segera memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam tas kecilnya.

“Terima kasih, Bang.”

“Yoi, Mas. Saya pulang dulu ya,”

“Ah, iya, hati-hati.”

“Mas, jangan gitu, nanti saya baper.” ucap Taufan, seolah-olah mereka bersahabat. Jujur saja, Gempa tidak merasa risih sekalipun mendengarnya, justru dia merasa terhibur.

“Eh—yah—” Walaupun agak canggung juga sih.

Taufan terkikik geli. Dia melambaikan tangannya sebentar kemudian langsung melesat bersama motornya.

Mulai esok, Gempa harus menyeret Gopal ke supermarket untuk beli persediaan makanan.

**Author's Note:**

> kemungkinan sih bakal ada sekuelnya hAHAHAHAH  
> terima kasih sudah membaca!  
> see you in the next 15 fanfics!


End file.
